oppressive_games_powerfandomcom-20200215-history
Democratic Party
The Democratic Party was one of the two main parties in Power 1.0 alongside the Republican Party. It was left-wing and was the more successful party of the two in Power 1.0, holding the presidency throughout the entire period. The first chair was Rumsod, followed by Foreman Domai for much of January, February, and March 2017. A Republican-led coup took place in March with Dick Henry becoming party chair. Domai regained power before internal usurpers took control of the party and installed Bernie Sanders as chair. He was succeeded by Spencer Martin, who later resigned and handed control over to Jeff Rolland just one day before the Great Rumcode Collapse. The party had the game's first President, HHH, who served two terms. Foreman Domai was elected as the game's second President one day before the Great Rumcode Collapse. The Democratic Party returned in POWER 3.0 as one of four default parties created by Rumsod after the reset. This incarnation of the party is the successor organization of the New Deal Alliance and The Reform Party from POWER 2.0. It is currently the largest party in the United States by membership. Early days Under the leadership of Rumsod, the party established an internal infrastructure and contested its first few elections. These were docile times for all. AMSOC After Rumsod gave up the position of chair to focus on developing the game. Foreman Domai became the new chair. This heralded the era of AMSOC (American Socialism) and led to a cult of personality, fully warranted, growing around Domai. Alongside people such as Karl Sharks, HHH, DeutschAfrika, Foolish Guac Merchant, and others, Domai led the party to unprecedented heights. They typically beat the Republican Party in both the senatorial and gubernatorial elections and for a period held a supermajority in the Senate. The party also saw HHH elected as President, and re-elected, during Domai's term as chair. Domai served as HHH's Vice President. The party became so successful that Rumsod had to actually log in and reset the national influence that the parties had in order to give the Republicans a chance. HHH, among other things, was a President renowned for his use of Purging. Great Dick Henry Coup February 2017 saw the Great Dick Henry Coup where around 100 Republicans, led by Dick Henry, joined the party and then voted for Dick Henry for chair. This allowed them to steal the entire party treasury and effectively enjoy a short reign of tyranny over the party members. Dick utilised the party fees percentage effectively, and also issued some important party dictates. It was during this coup that the Fuck Rumsod Party was founded as a protest against the system that allowed such coups to happen. Weathers-Martin-Sanders coup Following Dick Henry's time as chair, Domai regained control of the party. But as the game stagnated, players began dropping off and Domai decided to take it upon himself to end the game entirely by being elected the next President. A group of delinquent Democrats, including Sandy Weathers, Spencer Martin, and Bernie Sanders, decided to launch a grassroots coup of the party by contacting the non-Discord schlebs and getting them to vote for Sanders for chair. Realising this, Domai took the party funds once again in order to keep them safe from the nefarious coupists. Sanders became chair, and the coupists threw their weight behind Weathers' campaign for the Democratic nomination in the second presidential primary. When Weathers won, but then found that Domai was still in the election, Sanders resigned in a hissy fit and Spencer became the next chair. All the while, Domai loyalists campaigned for Domai and HHH's cabinet was reshuffled to include people such as Jim B. Johnson, Jon Stewart, and George Freedom. He also backed Jeff Rolland for chair to replace Martin. March 2017 Presidential Election In the March 2017 presidential election, though hundreds of millions of dollars had been spent on Weathers' campaign, Domai won by between 5-10%. Following his election, he gave the Presidential Medal of Freedom to several of the loyalists, and, when Spencer was confronted by HHH over the chairmanship, he decided to resign and hand over the reigns of power to Rolland. Heydrich became Domai's Vice President, George Freedom his Secretary of State, and other positions were handed out accordingly. Meanwhile, Rolland worked to bridge the divide between the two sides of the party. However, one day after Domai and Rolland's election, the Great Rumcode Collapse took place, putting an end to the Democratic Party. In POWER 2.0, the party was succeeded by the New Deal Alliance. Reestablishment in POWER 3.0 The Democratic Party was one of four default parties created by Rumsod after the July 2017 reset which marked the transition from POWER 2.0 to 3.0. The Democratic Party is now the majority party of Rumerica. It holds a senate majority, most national support and the presidency. In September the Rumerica was totally dominated by the Democratic Party, they got mandatory voting trough the senate and are leading in the presidential election. Party Leadership History Category:Parties Category:POWER I